


I'm not sorry

by love_me_dearly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Bottom Portgas D. Ace, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Top Eustass Kid, Top Katakuri, Top thatch, top Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_dearly/pseuds/love_me_dearly
Summary: Pregnant and not knowing who the father is. Fan-fucking-tastic.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Res-Haired Shanks/Sabo, Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace/Thatch, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My head was killing me and my stomach felt like it was being crushed from the inside. I was laying on the bed, completely naked with something sticky at my legs, I slowly stretched an-

Wait... naked?! Sticky?!

I quickly sat up and looked between my legs. Fuck! There was cum all over my legs, dripping for my thighs. Wait a second, wait a goddamn second, I was fucked by a male, and I bottomed, and I don't even know who that fucking man is!

I don't even know if he's 18 for god's sake!

I looked around and noticed this wasn't my room, 'he probably rented a hotel room or something.' I saw my clothes on the side and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing the shower, I cleaned myself with the hotel's towel and wore my clothes. On my way out, I noticed that there weren't any other clothes which probably meant the man I spent the night with was already gone. Geez... Like he couldn't at least clean me!

I noted the room's number which was 208 and went to the reception, there was a young lady there with beautiful wavy hair and big brown eyes.

She noticed me and smiled, 'Damn she hot' I thought, I went up to her with the most flirtatious smile I knew. "hey beautiful" I said as I leaned against the table.

She blushed. "Oh, h-hey, my n-name's Nami, How m-may I h-help you sir?" she asked without looking me in the eye but looking at her hands.

I smirked, "I was wondering if you could tell me something," he said, She smiled, "I have a certain room and I was wondering if you could give me the name of who registered it".

"Yeah sure!" she said as she typed in her computer, "number?" she asked. I smiled and told her: "208". Suddenly, her face fell and she looked at me with wild terrified eyes and started to tremble. "I-I don't k-know who was in that room" she whispered so low, that I could barely hear her and looked at something behind me.

I looked back and no one was in my view but I had this weird feeling like someone was watching me. I didn't pay much attention to that and walked to my car. Which was surprisingly outside.

Then I remembered something from yesterday's night. I had just fought with Sabo and wanted to calm down so I went to a club, which was in the hotel but in another side a bit hidden. Like you wouldn't know if you didn't know from someone that there was a club here and where.

I drank a little bit, like 5 bottles and that's it and the rest was blur. I met this guy which I can't remember how his face was like except he had brown hair pushed back, I think he was a cook, not sure though. We talked for a bit then we spent the night together. A.K.A had sex.

I entered my car and drove home. Once I reached home and opened the door, something jumped and hugged, or should I say someone did.

"Luffy! what the hell are you doing!" I shouted as I clung to my younger brother, trying to balance myself.

"oh god, Ace! I was worried about you!" Said Sabo who just entered the room, his nose was red and he was obviously crying.

He came and hugged me, "I'm sorry about the fight we had, Please forgive me" he sobbed into my shoulders, I sighed and hugged him.

"It's okay too, I'm sorry," I said and hugged him.

"I'm hungry" whined Luffy.

* * *

In the world we live in, Shifters are higher than humans. Shifters are divided into two, Predators and Prey, Dominant and submissive.

Most Predators are dominant but you can find some that are submissive, Preys are the opposite, most are submissive and few are dominant.

Dominant Shifters can get submissive and humans pregnant, even males.

Shifters are very serious about mates and courting, they get interested in a few people and not just anybody. The more dominant and rare a shifter is the fewer people they are interested in.

When a Shifter is interested in a person, they will court them to make them their mates. Each breed has its way of courting, but one thing they all share is that they touch their mate.

If you get pregnant with a shifter's child, you are automatically considered their mate, since the shifter instincts will see you as a mate and will treat you like a mate.

**Pheonix Courting:**

Pheonix are one of the rarest breeds and are most dominant. They are very serious and protective about the person they court, They will not allow anyone to touch their mate during courting except if that person is their other mate. They will not even allow their family to touch their mate.

When a Pheonix is courting you, they will most likely keep you close to them, they have to know where you are at all times and they will sense if you're in pain even if you're not mated with them yet.

They will not focus too much on touching you but will make sure their scent is on you at all times.

**Lion Courting:**

Lions are a very dominant breed. and they are very possessive about their mate or the person they are courting. They will most likely sleep/ have sex with the person they are interested in to determine if they want them as a mate or not.

when they determine that they want them as mates, they will start courting them. Lions love to touch their mates and will want their mates to touch them back and shower them with affection.

* * *

The place was on fire, I didn't know where I was, it was really hot in here.

I looked up and saw a huge phoenix that was triple my hight looking at me, It's flames were Blue and yellow, he was staring at me.

Then I heard a roar, I looked beside him and saw a black flamed lion, it was staring at me too.

I stood up and almost collapsed when I felt the burning heat in my stomach, I tried to scream but nothing came out.

I shut my eyes tight, begging for the pain to stop, suddenly it stopped and the place started to cool down.

I looked at my stomach and gasped. There laid a beautiful purple phoenix but it had a lion's tail, it looked at me with wide blue eyes. It was a baby phoenix! I pet it and it giggles. looking at me it whispered: "mama"

* * *

I screamed as I woke up, The fuck!

I rushed to the bathroom and emptied my stomach, I felt a pat at my back and looked up to see Sabo staring at me with worried eyes.

"are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded slowly, I felt lightheaded. "I think we should take you to the hospital," he said and I shook my head but he ignored me as he carried me out the bathroom, threw some clothes at me, that were black shorts and a redshirt.

He then carried me to the car and to the hospital.

* * *

"I AM WHAT?!" I screamed as I looked at the doctor like she was crazy, She sighed and said: "Sir, you are pregnant".

I got up and screamed: "but I am a Male!", She sighed again and motioned for me to sit down. She gave me the test results and some pictures and explained to me that I am pregnant with a shifter's child because there was no way I could get pregnant unless the father was a shifter or if I was a shifter myself which I am not.

I left the room and Sabo entered as the Doctor explained the situation to him.

The ride home was silent, I kept thinking on if I will keep the child even if it's a shifter's baby and I'm just 21 and not ready for a family.

In the end, I came with the decision to keep the baby. I told Sabo and Luffy about it, Sabo agreed with me and promised me he will support me, Luffy got up and started singing and dancing about how he is going to be an uncle. 

* * *

Three years later...

"Athena, Baby where are you?" Asked Ace as he searched the room, he was playing hide and seek with his daughter, Athena. She was hiding behind the curtains, giving away her place with her giggles and laughs that she tried to cover with her hands.

Ace walked past her place, acting as if he hadn't heard her, but then he jumped on her through the curtains, she screamed and giggled as she ran away from him.

He chased after her and swung her up in the air, he cached her and kissed her cheeks, just in time for the front door to open and Sabo enters.

"Uncle!" shouted Athena as she wiggled in her father's hands to go to her uncle.

Sabo laughed and crotched down, spreading his hands waiting for her. She ran and jumped in his arms.

"Hi there, Supergirl!" he kissed her forehead and carried her. He went over to ace and kissed his cheeks.

"Athena? You hurt my feeling" Ace said as he dramatically placed his hands at his heart. Athena giggled still in Sabo's arms.

Time skip to night time...

Ace slowly closed the door and went back to the living room, there sat Sabo on the couch waiting for him.

"so, how is she?" he asked. Ace sighed as he sat beside Sabo. "I don't how long I'll hide it, Her powers are getting stronger day by day," he said, as he looked down.

"How so?" asked Sabo, "She almost burned her breakfast today, she burned her toast till it became completely black" Said Ace, he sighed and put his head on his hands.

Sabo hugged him and said: "don't worry, we'll figure it out".

* * *

Next day...

Ace POV:

It was 9 in the morning and breakfast was ready, due to me burning it three times from frustration, I went upstairs to call my daughter, Sabo already went to his work.

Luffy had left two years ago to go to college, he's already made friends with two others, their names are Sanji and Law. I have met them during the holidays, Sanji wanted to become a cook, and Law wanted to become a doctor.

During the holidays, I grew a connection with them and opened up to them, they opened up too. I told them about Athena and the story behind her and Sanji opened up to me about a tiger shifter who has been chasing after him and courting him.

Law, on the other hand, didn't have any shifter chasing after him and was laughing his ass off at Sanji which ended up with Sanji threatening to feed him bread for a week, that shut him up.

I Chuckled as I made my way to my daughter's room, I opened the door and was shocked to see my daughter crying on her bed, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"baby girl, What's wrong?" I asked, she cried harder and hugged me then pointed to the flower beside her. "mommy (she sees Ace as a mother figure so she calls him mommy), I burned the rose uncle Sanji gave me" she cried and hugged me tighter.

"Oh baby girl, it's okay, I'll get you another one," I said as I carried her downstairs to the kitchen. She calmed down a while after and ate her breakfast and forgot all about the flower.

At night, I tucked her to bed and went to my room, I had received a text from Sabo saying he has a night shift, I took a shower and sighed at the feeling.

Once I finished, I stepped out of the bathroom and heard someone ring the bell, 'who the hell comes to visit at such an hour?' I thought as I quickly wore a red bathrobe and didn't even bother drying my hair.

I went downstairs to the front door and opened it. In front of me stood a man, He had brown hair pulled backward, he has taller than me and was more muscular, he was looking at me with light hazel eyes that looked like a lion's, he was wearing a black suit with a hat covering his left eye. Definitely a shifter.

But the question was, what is a shifter doing at my front door?

The more I looked at him, the more he looked familiar, and I was suddenly reminded of that drunk night, this was him, he was the guy I had sex with, he was Athena's father!

I tensed and took a step back, I didn't open the door fully, covering my body from his view, in case things got serious, I could close the door, although I hardly think that would stop him with that body of his.

"h-hello? How may I help you?" I asked and I cursed myself for stuttering. He smiled, he had a beautiful smile, I must say, but there was something dark in his smile.

"Well, I was just wondering if this was the house of Portgas D. Ace, but by the looks of it, it is," he said and took a step forward, "may I come in?" he asked.

"umm... It's getting late right now, and I-I think it would be better if you came at another t-time" I said as I tried to close the door, but as I said, I 'tried'.

He stopped the door with his foot and pushed it open, I stumbled back.

"well, you see, that wasn't a qu-" He stopped in his track as he stared at my bathrobe, he looked all over my body, stopping and staring longer at certain areas, like my chest, that was half on show as my bathrobe didn't cover much, and at me, thighs and legs since my robe just stopped a little under my ass.

His eyes darkened as he went lower, his eyes lustfully eyeing me. When I finally had the voice to speak I said: "Sir, please I would appreciate it if you left now", he laughed and came closer.

I took a step back every time he stepped forward, which ended when I bumped against the wall. He came closer and slammed his hand beside my face.

I flinched which caused my bathrobe to become loose and fall off my shoulders, I quickly grabbed my robe and pulled it back, covering my chest. I looked up and froze.

The guy, that I still don't know the name of, was staring at the place where my neck and shoulders meet, his eyes black. I tried to move but he growled, making me freeze in my place.

Just when he was about to open his mouth, we heard a "mommy?" coming from the stairs. We both looked up to see Athena on the stairs in her pajamas, with her brown teddy bear in her hands, she was looking at the guy with teary eyes, then she became mad and said: "mom, is he hurting you?".

I quickly said: "no baby girl, mommy's okay" and rushed to get to her, but the guy growled loudly at me and pulled me back from my hands and slammed me on the wall, causing a gasp to escape me.

"Hey! Stop hurting my mother!" Athena screamed as she formed a purple fireball in her hand and threw it at the guy.

It didn't even touch him before it vanished, he looked at me with a smirk and asked: "Is she mine?" I froze in my place and stared at him with wide eyes, I wanted to deny it but nothing came out my mouth.

His smirk grew wider, "she is, isn't she?!" he said excitedly and went to her, she backed away but then he said something to her, I couldn't understand what he was saying but his eyes were glowing, then Athena fell to the ground.

"what did you do to her?!" I screamed as I ran to her, to hear her light snores. "nothing, just made her sleep" he said, then he came closer and pulled me by the arm, I was so close to him that my chest touched his.

"now that you gave birth to my child, that makes you mine by law," he said as he came closer, "by the way, my name is Thatch" he whispered, and then I was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is missing, what will Sabo do?

I groaned and rolled my body so that I was laying now on my stomach, it was cold and beside me was a really warm source of heat that was just the perfect temperature, I moved closer to it and laid on it, it was really soft so I guessed it was my pillow.

My pillow pulled my closer and covered me in heat, warming me from the cold and it let out a chuckle when I moved yet closer so my head was buried in the pillow.

Wait a second, pillows don't chuckle!

I snapped my eyes open and looked around, I was laying my head on the chest of the guy, my body was partially curled up on his laps.

All memories of yesterday came back to me and I pushed myself away from this guy who I believe's name is Thatch, He smirked at me while I ignored him and searched for my daughter.

I found her laying on the other side of me, I rushed to her and pulled her to my lap, I hugged her close and tight, she snuggled to me and continued her sleep.

I looked back to Thatch and shuffled as far away from him as I could. His smirk grew wider. "we are heading to my and my mate's house" he said.

I slowly processed that detail, he has a mate! So, he is not taking me as a mate! Yes!

"Thank god! You're mated, I thought you wanted to take me as a mate!" I said with a smile, he looked at me in confusion and said: "oh, I do", I stared at him.

"How so? You're already mated" I said, He laughed. "you see, my mate and I are both dominant, which means we can't produce or give birth," he said.

"So we went on searching for a third mate, to produce and give us heir. And I just happened to cross you and take interest in you in that bar, so we had sex. Although my goal wasn't to get you pregnant, I got lucky." he continued, "what can I say, Your irresistible" he smirked.

I blushed and looked away, I held Athena tighter. So he had another mate that is also dominant. Shit.

I was looking out the window, lost in my thoughts when thatch tapped me. I looked at him and he smiled. "we are home" he said and pointed out the window.

I looked and saw a huge mansion, it was beautiful.

" _you_ are home" I muttered and picked my daughter. It looks like he heard me because his eyes darkened, but he didn't say anything. He opened the door and exited the car, he held his hands out for me but I slapped it away and got up on my own, all while carrying Athena.

I was going to walk towards the mansion, but thatch grabbed my hand, the one that I wasn't using to carry Athena, and pulled me back, I looked up at him with a glare.

"what?!" I asked, he looked at me up and down and then frowned. "you're not going anywhere dressed like that" he said, I chuckled. "well, what can I say, someone thought it was a good idea to kidnap me while I am just wearing my bathrobe, such a genius" I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and grabbed something from the car and threw it at me, "get dressed" he said.

He reached to take Athena but I turned away, giving him my back. He sighed, "you can't get dressed and carry her at the same time," he said and did another action to take her from me, but I turned again, "doesn't mean I need to give her to you either," I said.

He growled, and before I could do anything, he snatched her from me, I gasped and turned to get her, "the faster you get dressed, the faster you get her back".

I quickly got dressed in the clothes he gave me. I wore black booty shorts that were too short for my liking and an oversize hoodie that reached my knees.

I ran to Thatch to get my daughter back. HE gave her to me, he stared a bit at my outfit and licked his lips, then he leads us to the mansion.

I took a deep breath as he opened the door.

* * *

"Please listen to me, my brother and his daughter are missing" claimed Sabo to the police officer in front of him, the police officer was a wolf shifter and it was obvious that he was getting irritated.

"look here, human, I told you there is nothing we can do about it" The officer growled, "your brother suddenly, out of nowhere, disappeared, we have no clue on where he went or who took him. Besides, he's a human, we wouldn't care even if we had clues" The officer smirked at Sabo.

Oh how much Sabo wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but he knew, it this situation, he was powerless. HE was about to argue again when suddenly paparazzi rushed into the room, the lines were cleared as a man walked through.

The man had red hair and a scar over his left eye, He looked really powerful and had that dominant Aura over him, all shifters backed from him, except few who were probably his crew, they walked behind him.

The shifter in front of him cursed. "who's that?" asked Sabo curiously. "That is the chief of the Police and military department, he's is one of the most powerful men in the world, his name is Lord Shanks Akagami," the shifter said with clear nervousness in his voice as he shivered.

"that man could help you find your brother and his so-called daughter" The shifter smirked, "not like he would help y- Hey! Wait!" Shouted the officer as Sabo ran to the lord.

Many shifters tried stopping Sabo on the way but he dodged them all and continued running to the lord, the Paparazzi were going crazing, half talking pictures of him running to the lord and half talking picture of the Lord himself, who turned to see what was going on.

Right as he turned, Sabo reached him and dropped to his knees beside him, he wrapped his arms around the lord's left leg. He was so close and tight to the lord that his chest touched the Lord's leg and so did his member but he didn't feel it or focus on it.

The lord's crew moved to get him of the lord, but Shanks held his hands up, stopping them from coming closer, he was shocked by this human at his feet who looked at the ground.

"M'lord, please help me!" he whispered, low enough so shanks could here him, and he didn't take his eyes off the ground. To say shanks was surprised would be true, as humans usually don't dare come closer to him, yet ask him a question.

"look at me" he ordered in a whisper, he couldn't see the man's face, only his curly blonde hair that looked soft, as much as shanks wanted to touch them, he wanted to see the man's face.

Sabo refused to look up and kept his eyes down, afraid of what the lord may do to him. Shanks lowered himself a bit and lifted Sabo's chin with his finger when Sabo felt his chin getting lifted, he raised his blue eyes and locked them with Shank's hazel.

Shanks held his breath as he stared at the beauty in front of him, the light blue eyes that were designed with long black curled lashes. The man was beautiful.

Sabo stared at the lord's eyes, shanks moved his left leg a little bit, but because of how tight Sabo was around his leg, it pressed against Sabo's member. Sabo let out a low groan that only Shanks could here, he hoped that Shanks hasn't heard it because of how low it was.

Shanks heard Sabo's groan and realized what happened but acted as if he didn't, not wanting to embarrass the man he wished to spend the future with as a mate, he felt a twitch in a certain place.

"Help you with what?" Asked shanks in his low husky voice that was deeper than usual as his animal was scratching at his walls, begging to get out and claim the young man in front of him.

"M'lord" Sabo looked at him with wide hopeful eyes, "My brother and his daughter have gone missing my lord," he said with the last bit of hope that he had, "please search for them" he whispered desperately.

Shanks stared at him. "okay, I'll help you" he said. Sabo looked at him with wide eyes. "really?" he said as a wide smile spread on his face.

Shanks felt his breath hitch at the smile Sabo had on his face. He smiled too, "but I need your help to know how he looks like and his daughter," shanks said." of course" yelped Sabo as he got to his feet.

**"Thank** **you"**


End file.
